Illusionary Love
by VenusUnchained
Summary: For now, he was nameless. A beautiful dream that sang through her memories, a forbidden want that she craved regardless, and without words, she begged for him to touch her. This takes place sometime after the Dark Kingdom while our tragic Shitennou are stones, sitting in a box somewhere in Mamoru's apartment. If you like this, let me know if you want a telepathy series!


Sometimes she could feel him if she reached hard enough. See his blue eyes gazing back at her behind her eyelids, feel the illusion of thick unruly golden waves sifting through her fingers, and the whispering caress of ardent touches. Hot Summer nights like this made her ache more than usual, the faint light from outside her windows casting a sheen on her sweat-slicked skin with nothing but thin cotton between her and the sweltering heat. Pushing her thighs together while she tossed and turned, restless and wanting with panties wet with more than just perspiration, but a craving for something, someone waiting just at the edge of a distant past.

For now, he was nameless. A beautiful dream that sang through her memories, a forbidden want that she craved regardless, and without words, she begged for him to touch her.

He was there when she opened her eyes, uniformed and proper as usual. She couldn't touch him, but the lightest gasp breezed through her lips at the feeling of his caressing fingers on her stomach and the name "Jade" whispered to the humid air, reverberating through her without recognition when she felt his hands, light and sure, arousing her breasts despite the heat, and he whispered:

"I'm here Phoenix. Don't worry, I never left."

Sweat dampened her raven-colored hair, bangs plastered to her forehead that didn't move with the brush of his hand. She was too stubborn to cry, but felt the telling prick behind her eyes and whispered: "Touch me." instead.

Her back arched into a weight that wasn't there, pulling the translucent tanktop over her head as though it might help her feel more of him because there was something in his voice, and the nickname that sparked a dire need in her. It kept her on a line between breaking and ignorance, always choosing ignorance because his touch became warmer, firmer when she caved in to the desire and ignored familiarity.

Knowing it would do no good she reached for him, somehow feeling her hands restrained against her mattress instead. His face was close, blue eyes crushing her with longing when she only longed to feel the weight of him on top of her. The heat of his mouth against her neck was almost tangible, the slip of his tongue as it lapped at the sweat gathered near her collarbone, and her fingers twitched in frustration with want to touch him. He was limited, so was she, but his breath hit her like a faint puff of hot air against her skin as she felt his lips trail between her breasts.

"Illusion is all I have, all I am now. Blaze the night with me love, and let me in."

Exhaling a breath between her lips, she closed her eyes despite her better judgment, trusting when she knew she shouldn't, but he was still there. She could see him clearer with her eyes shut, still in his militant uniform and lust filled eyes, and as her mind opened it was like all sound was sucked out of the room. All she could hear was her strained breathing and the movement of cloth as he stripped. All she could see was him and the nothingness around him, but that didn't matter.

His lips when they descended on hers with an eon's worth of longing felt crushing and real. Wet, and warm, and starved. When her lips parted to accept his tongue with her own, she could taste the spearmint and heat of him, and she drank it in with a thirst she'd never known until her lips were raw and swollen. His weight was comforting against her, all skin instead of uniform, warm and strong, and his hair felt soft and thick in her fingers. Just as she knew it would.

"Touch me, Jade..." She whimpered when she felt her racing pulse caressed by his hungry mouth and playful teeth. He did not hesitate to cup her breast, fingers toying and pinching the aroused tip of the pillowy flesh, exploring the curve of her waist and hip, squeezing her ass with an insatiable hand.

"I don't have long Phoenix, tell me what you want." He breathed, pausing to cup her cheek, dark eyes darting between hers with a yearning that almost broke her. She took his wrist, kissed the palm and placed it over her heart, sliding his hand down her breast toward the aching flesh between her legs.

"All of you.."

A choked gasp caught her breath as his fingers slipped beneath the saturated cotton of her underwear, parting the flesh and slipping into her silken depths, stroking at the most swollen and sensitive nerves of her with two fingers in a manner few knew she liked. Capturing her lips with his, he slipped inside of her, pumping the digits until her toes curled and back arched up off the mattress. Breathing became a distant thought as the pleasure numbed her brain, and he watched her so intensely, pining as she moaned her appreciation through scarlet lips.

Clenching her curved and sensuous thighs to slow the delicious torture of his fingers, she took a pause to run her fingers down a chiseled cheekbone and with hope in her eyes she whispered: "Can you feel me?"

His hesitant silence, a sorrowful look, told her all she needed to know. So she kissed him, and ignored the tear that trailed down her face, gasping into his lips when his fingers continued their errands to drive her to madness, beckoning her toward some bottomless edge. She didn't know why it meant so much to her, why she kissed him with every ounce of passion she had, but it was enough that she felt a hot and telling tear fall on the hand that cradled his cheek. Of all of the surreal pleasures he brought her, the emotion tearing through her mind, it was the most real thing of him.

Sniffling, he withdrew his fingers and she found herself unable to move. Legs spread and arms restrained, he yanked her underwear from her hips and hungrily clamped his mouth around her sodden mound, tongue furious and frustrated in a manner almost so familiar that as she growled out that name again, 'Jade', she saw memories beyond the blackness. Something he felt, a memory of her taste, a sweat-soaked night of passion far from this place between reality and dreams, but he growled and she realized she was gripping his hair hard, legs shaking with each fevered stroke of his meticulous tongue, and the memory was gone as soon as it came.

She was weeping from it, the emotions that flooded her, the familiar and all-consuming pleasure coiling and threatening to break her, and he knew it. "Do you want me?"

"Jade…"

"Do you want me?" He interrupted more forcibly, already crawling up her body, kissing her heaving chest and resting his forehead on her own. "I can't feel it, but I can still feel you."

She nodded like a drunk woman, curling her fingers into his skin at the telling press of his cock as he eased himself inside of her. He drank her moan, tenderly watching as her face twisted in pleasure and their bodies began to move and meld together. It was gentle at first, but the more she writhed into him the harder he thrust, and the more familiar he became.

"Jade" was all she could think to whisper to him, to moan, to praise.

He kissed away a bead of sweat from her neck, another tear from her cheek, and very affectionately entwined his fingers with hers, partially pinning her to the mattress. The feel of him moving so rampantly and with purpose inside of her, a certain savagery about his lovemaking, so perfect and knowing that it didn't take much to break her.

As her body tensed and began to shake, as the pleasure spilled over and spread through her limbs until she couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, and it pulsed through her center like her broken heart, she clung to him. Thought bled into hidden memories more vivid than she'd ever known, memories of gardens, and stolen kisses, feverish nights and unrequited confessions of love. A regret she didn't know she carried.

But he began to fade away, panting his cooling breath against her skin, his lips pressed against hers for a lingering goodbye kiss. He smiled though, still mischevious and perfect, blue eyes gleaming like the ocean under a mid-day sun. She ran her fingers through his hair again, fighting the tears as the illusion began breaking away, and she fought to memorize his face, wanting to remember it without the guise of darkness to twist it. He kissed her again, once on the lips, again on the cheek, and as her eyes shot open to the disorienting reality of her bedroom she heard his voice one more time.

"You're still so beautiful, my Twin Flame, my Phoenix, my Rei. I'm still yours, forever."

She lay in the dark, chest heaving in the scent of Casablanca lilies that permeated the small space with seemingly no source. Tears flooded her amethyst eyes, seeping down her cheeks to saturate her pillow. Her hand shook as she removed it from the spent flesh between her thighs, blurring the line between reality, memory, and dreams as her heart shattered among the three. Her eyes clenched shut and she reached for him again with her mind, but felt nothing.

Curling in on herself, she clutched a pillow to drown out the violent sobs that wracked her body. She didn't want to smell the lilies, or believe she imagined it. She wanted his arms, his lips, his infuriating voice, and she wanted the memories flashing behind her eyelids to stop. She called for him through broken sobs, "Jade…. Jade…" hoping he would answer. But she grew angry, and curled her fingers into the pillow, body tensing in an effort to keep her broken heart together. A few meditative breaths later allowed her calm violet eyes to open slowly, intuitively. Something told her it wasn't goodbye, and yet her insides churned with a hopeful premonition of a future, and she smiled to herself darkly.

"Kindred spirits indeed, Jadeite."


End file.
